Not so fast
by Senra Rainfall
Summary: Galina and Armin discuss the battle stratagies in Galina's note-book. Armin x OC. COURTNEY'S STORY. Rated k . just to be safe.


It was six o'clock, evening on a cold December night. The trainees were all out training... Of course. From martail arts to target practice to using the 3D menuver gear everyone was busy But what was the point? They were all going to die somtime anyways... There was one girl however. She sat on the ground under a tall tree. Notebook in hand she was writing.

Her name was Galina...

Galina's pencil brushed across the paper, lines and circles everywhere. A few moments later she finished, putting her notebook down with a slight smile. Of course. She only did this because no one was around. Galina wasn't the type to show emotions... Except for fear but that was a different story.

"What's that?" A cheerful voice asked.

Galina gasped, jumping up surprised. She looked up to see who adressed her. He was male about five foot seven or so he had blonde hair and the most amazing saphire blue eyes Galina had ever seen. She remembered this boy from the first day of training...

His name was Armin...

Galina didn't answer him. She closed her notebook and quickly stood up. She started to head inside. It was about time to call it a night.

Well... That's not why she left. The truth was Galina had a crush on Armin for quite a long time. She just didn't think she could stay around him for long periods of time without embarrasing herself. She was just about to go inside when a voice called to her.

"Galina! Wait up!"

Galina stopped. Did someone just call her name? Nobody knew her name around here except for Corporal Levi or Commander Erwin. She turned around to see who it was. And of course it had to be Armin.

He smiled and ran over to her, panting once he caught up. It was obvious he had been running. In his arms... Was Galina's notebook. He smiled as he hands it to her.

"You left this back there... Umm... Well I could only assume it was yours." Armin said.

Galina smiled and takes the notebook from him, confused. She nods and turned to walk away once again. Armin quickly ran ahead of her, cutting her off.

"A-aren't you gonna say thank you?"

Galina raised a brow. Her cheeks flushed brightly as she saw Armin's smile fade.

"Uhh... Can't you talk?"

There was no response. Galina simply gave him a slight smile. She decided to talk to him. Galina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed.

"Of course I can..." Her thick Russian accent slurring her words.

Armin smiles at her warmly. He watched as Galina flipped through the pages in her notebook.

"What exactly are those?" He asked. "They're on every page."

Galina shut her notebook once again and looked up at Armin. "Battle strategy..."

"You write battle strategies?" Armin asked excitedly. "Do you think you could use those to help us defeat the titans?"

Galina nods.

"But... You're so quiet. Come to think of it I don't think I have ever seen you out training before. Well, not until now."

Galina opened her mouth to speak but eventually decided against it. Instead, she simply offered her hand to Armin. He reached forward, taking her hand into his.

She looked at Armin then her eyes shut. Galina grabbed Armin and flipped him over her shoulders, earning a surprised gasp from Armin. He fell to the ground, stunned. Galina quickly pulled out her blade. She stood over Armin. One hand on his collar and one on the blade which she put to his throat.

Armin's eyes were wide with fear and his cheeks red with blush. He slowly brushed the blade away and brought himself to his feet. He faced Galina.

"Well I guess you can handle yourself."

Galina nods.

"Umm... How are you with the 3d manuver gear?"

Galina sighed and opened her notebook, flipping through the pages until she saw the one she was looking for. She tore it out and passed it to Armin This was a strategy on how to mater the gear because well... Armin was kinda slowed down at the moment.

"Keep your weight on the lower abdomen. It will keep you stable and you won't fall..."

Armin smiled as he folded the paper, putting it in his pocket. His cheeks turned bright red. Galina noticed this and quickly turned away from him, staring off ahead of her.

"It's getting late. I'm going in."

Armin sighed. "Alright. Goodnight Galina."

He took a step toward her. Armin took a deep breath and leans in to Galina, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Galina's eyes widen. Sure she liked this but it was just way to fast for her. Unsure what to do she pulled away. She slapped Armin in the face, a red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Goodnight..."

With that she went inside.


End file.
